Les prejuges sont destructeurs
by Muirgheal
Summary: Comme un certain nombre, je me dois de montrer l’exemple. Seulement, aujourd’hui, j’ai faillit. Pourquoi ? En quoi ? Sages questions, après tout. Et bien je crois qu’il faudrait d’abord vous expliquer qui je suis et ce que j’ai fait.
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre :_** Les préjugés sont destructeurs

**_Auteurs :_** Muirgheal

**_Résumé :_** Comme un certain nombre, je me dois de montrer l'exemple. Seulement, aujourd'hui, j'ai faillit. Pourquoi ? En quoi ? Sages questions, après tout. Et bien je crois qu'il faudrait d'abord vous expliquer qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait.

**_Disclaimer :_** (JKR pour ceux qui ne s'en doutait pas). Enfin pour les persos, parce que sinon, pour l'histoire, c'est que de MOA. Cette histoire est un **Univers Alternatif**.

**_Notes de Muirgheal :_** Hi ! C'est Muirgheal (nommée un temps Eclair Aile puis eireann6). Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle histoire qui, je l'espère cette fois aura une fin (d'ailleurs, j'en profite pour lancer un appel aux auteurs que ça intéresserait, que vous pouvez à loisir imaginer la suite de mes fictions. Prévenez moi, c'est tout ce que je vous demande).

Les chapitres sont assez courts : c'est pour être plus vivants. Et aussi parce que si je ne coupe pas mon texte, ça ne le ferait pas vraiment.

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !

_**Traduction :**_

H Hour, heure

D Day

W Week , semaine

M Month, mois

Y Year, année

**H+1**

Comme un certain nombre, je me dois de montrer l'exemple.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai faillit.

Pourquoi ? En quoi ?

Sages questions, après tout.

Et bien je crois qu'il faudrait d'abord vous expliquer qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'aurais 21 ans le 31 juillet prochain. Je suis sorcier issu de parents moldus. J'ai une sœur, Elisabeth de 25 ans et un frère, William de bientôt 24 ans. Ils sont respectivement critique de livres et ingénieur dans les communications sorcières. Moi, j'étais Auror, c'est l'équivalent de policier dans le monde moldu. Nous sommes tous les trois sorciers malgré l'origine de nos parents. Comme tous les enfants sorciers de notre pays, nous avons fait nos études à Poudlard.

Nous avons été répartis dans les maisons Serdaigle, pour Elisabeth et Serpentard pour mon frère et moi-même. Après Poudlard, chacun a suivi sa voie à l'Université de Pucepoix pour devenir ce qu'il était encore hier. C'est mon métier qui m'a permis d'être promu héros du monde sorcier. J'étais celui qui avait la plus grande puissance magique parmi les aurors qui étaient encore debout devant le Lord Noir au moment de l'affrontement final. C'est donc à moi qu'est revenue la tâche de se battre en duel avec le Lord.

Détrompez-vous, je n'appréciais pas vraiment cette nouvelle attention autour de ma personne. Mais je dois bien l'avouer, ce n'était rien par rapport à celle qui m'écrase aujourd'hui. Non rien par rapport à celle d'aujourd'hui…

Vous allez me croire fou et prêt à être interné, mais je ne regrette pas mon geste. Et malgré ce qui me tombe dessus aujourd'hui, je ne le regrette pas, parce qu'au fond de moi je sais que j'ai eu raison de le faire. Tout mon être me crie que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait et qu'à nouveau, je n'ai pas faiblit face à la tâche que je devais accomplir.

Tout héros du monde sorcier que je sois, je n'ai pas eu le droit à un procès…Si seulement l'un d'eux me donnait la parole, nous n'irions pas droit au gouffre ! Mais voilà, ils sont bêtes et têtus, ils veulent montrer l'exemple pour les anciens partisans du Lord et c'est moi qui en ai fait les frais. Ne croyez-vous dont pas que la population a besoin de savoir ? Le ministère a caché tellement de choses pendant les temps obscurs que c'est justement là-dessus qu'ils devraient se racheter. Allons bon, ce n'est pas ma seule petite personne qui fera bouger du moindre pouce tous ces burocrates du ministère…

_**Muirgheal**_

C'est vous qui avez la parole désormais.

Toutes les critiques et les commentaires sont acceptés!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Titre :_** Les préjugés sont destructeurs

**_Auteurs :_** Muirgheal

**_Résumé :_** Comme un certain nombre, je me dois de montrer l'exemple. Seulement, aujourd'hui, j'ai faillit. Pourquoi ? En quoi ? Sages questions, après tout. Et bien je crois qu'il faudrait d'abord vous expliquer qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait.

**_Disclaimer :_** (JKR pour ceux qui ne s'en doutait pas). Enfin pour les persos, parce que sinon, pour l'histoire, c'est que de MOA. Cette histoire est un **Univers Alternatif**.

**_Notes de Muirgheal :_** Hi ! C'est Muirgheal. Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard mais avec trois projets a rendre en même temps, c'est pas évident de tenir les dates pour les upload.

Merci à mes 3 revieweur(se)

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !

_**Traduction :**_

H Hour, heure

D Day

W Week , semaine

M Month, mois

Y Year, année

H+5 

La dure réalité me frappe, on m'emmène à la prison de haute sécurité sorcière pour que je n'en ressorte au mieux que dans vingt ans. La raison ? J'ai utilisé la magie noire. Et pas n'importe quel sort ! Le Destructum ! Mais je ne regrette rien. Je sais bien que s'ils savaient, je serais libre et je pourrais continuer à vivre - bien qu'avec un surplus de journalistes sur le dos. Mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé la parole. Ils m'ont inculpé. Alors me voilà là, dans le transport pourvu d'ouvertures desquelles j'aperçois les derniers fragments de la nature que je quitte pour les vingt prochaines années.

Nous venons de passer les portes du pénitencier. En toute honnêteté, ça fait quelque chose. D'autant plus que je n'avais jamais eu à venir ici jusqu'alors malgré mon travail. On me passe un uniforme et on me dépouille de toutes mes possessions. On m'informe que je vais passer une visite médicale avant de me rendre à ma cellule. Quel programme ! J'imagine, qu'après ces étapes administratives essentielles je n'existerais plus pour eux.

Fin tragique pour le héros national, non ?

**H+5+**

N° de matricule **58FX3828**

NOM POTTER

PRENOMS HARRY JAMES SIRIUS

Lieu de naissance Godric's Hollow

Date de naissance 31 juillet 1980

Heure de naissance 00h00

Poids 78 Kg

Taille 1m 86

Couleur des yeux Verte

Couleur de peau Blanche

Couleur de cheveux Brun-roux, mi-longs

Signe(s) distinctif(s) Oreille gauche coupée en pointe

Cicatrice de balle d'arme à feu, épaule droite

Cicatrice en forme d'éclair, front côté droit

Pas joyeux comme descriptif, mais voilà a quoi ils m'ont réduit. Un numéro, c'est la seule chose qu'ils se souviendront de moi ici.

_**Muirgheal**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Titre :_** Les préjugés sont destructeurs

**_Auteurs :_** Muirgheal

**_Résumé :_** Comme un certain nombre, je me dois de montrer l'exemple. Seulement, aujourd'hui, j'ai faillit. Pourquoi ? En quoi ? Sages questions, après tout. Et bien je crois qu'il faudrait d'abord vous expliquer qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait.

**_Disclaimer :_** (JKR pour ceux qui ne s'en doutait pas). Enfin pour les persos, parce que sinon, pour l'histoire, c'est que de MOA. Cette histoire est un **Univers Alternatif**.

**_Notes de Muirgheal :_** Hi ! C'est Muirgheal, encore toute désolée d'avoir oublié ce chapitre loin de mon pc. Pour me faire pardonner, vous en aurez (normalement) un autre d'ici la fin de la semaine! (Surtout qu(il est hyper cours celui-là en plus, honte à moi !)

_**Traduction :**_

H Hour, heure

D Day

W Week , semaine

M Month, mois

Y Year, année

**W+1**

Voilà une semaine que je suis arrivé ici. J'appréhende l'avenir. Aurais-je agis sans réfléchir ? Non, je ne suis pas un Gryffondor. Mais j'aurais pu essayer d'en parler avec mon ancien professeur avant d'agir après tout. A quoi bon ? Je suis ici et je ne peux plus m'exprimer désormais. Oui, mon avenir va être sombre durant les prochaines années.

**Y+1**

Un an. Voilà un an, que je suis incarcéré. Je suis désormais autorisé à avoir de la visite. Peut être verrais-je mon frère ou ma sœur. Je doute cependant de les voir. Mon frère a toujours été plus préoccupé par son travail que par sa famille, bien qu'il prenne plaisir à être avec nous lorsqu'il le peut et ma sœur réfléchira très certainement longuement avant de venir. Mes parents ? Ils sont moldus. Bien que le ministère de la magie essaie de créer la meilleure entente possible entre les sorciers et les moldus connaissant l'existence de la magie, il y a quand même une marge entre les laisser à se balader librement sur le Chemin de Traverse et leur donner l'autorisation d'aller visiter un criminel à Azkaban.

Tout ça pour vous dire que je n'attendais vraiment pas sa visite. Lui à qui j'ai fait une telle frayeur. A lui qui doit m'en vouloir et ce indépendamment des moments passés ensembles. Même mon meilleur ami n'est pas encore venu.

Après tout, ce n'est peut être pas si difficile de comprendre pourquoi il a été le premier à venir. Voilà probablement un an qu'il se retient de venir ici afin d'obtenir de moi des explications. Et Merlin sait que je lui en dois. Mais Merlin sait aussi que s'Ils m'en avaient laissé la chance, je me serais expliqué sur-le-champ.

Mais nul n'a accepté d'entendre mes paroles, de m'expliquer. Au lieu de ça, je n'ai eu le droit qu'à un Silencio bien sentit ! Oui, aujourd'hui, à lui, je dois lui dire pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Et surtout, quel danger le guette, lui plus que les autres.

_**Muirgheal**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Titre :_** Les préjugés sont destructeurs

**_Auteurs :_** Muirgheal

**_Résumé :_** Comme un certain nombre, je me dois de montrer l'exemple. Seulement, aujourd'hui, j'ai faillit. Pourquoi ? En quoi ? Sages questions, après tout. Et bien je crois qu'il faudrait d'abord vous expliquer qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait.

**_Disclaimer :_** (JKR pour ceux qui ne s'en doutait pas). Enfin pour les persos, parce que sinon, pour l'histoire, c'est que de MOA. Cette histoire est un **Univers Alternatif**.

**_Notes de Muirgheal :_** Hi ! Comme d'habitude, ce chapitre ne déroge pas à ma norme... il est très court!

Je tenais à remercier sweety à qui m'avait encouragé à poursuivre. Non, non je n'oublie pas mes autres reviewers/euses même si je leur ais déjà fait mes remerciements. Je vous remercie tous de me lire!

Bonne lecture.

_**Traduction :**_

H Hour, heure

D Day

W Week , semaine

M Month, mois

Y Year, année

Voilà, c'est fait, je lui ai dit.

Il est repartit, angoissé et désolé. Il m'a assuré que cela faisait un an qu'il demandait dérogation sur dérogation pour pouvoir venir m'interroger. Mais elles lui avaient toutes été refusées. Il m'a dit que ça les aurait obligé à voir la vérité en face : je n'avais pas eu de procès ! Et qu'a fortiori lui, l'une des victimes de mon geste, ne connaissait toujours pas les raisons de mon acte. Eux non plus d'ailleurs.

Cependant, maintenant les choses vont pouvoir changer. Une personne, au moins, sait désormais la vérité. Soulagé ? Non. Pas plus que cela. Mais ça me donne l'envie de vivre pour savoir comment vont évoluer les débats, comment ils vont se sortir de la situation qu'ils ont plus ou moins créée tout seuls, comment les regards qui m'enfonçaient l'année dernière vont évoluer. Sa visite m'a fait renaître. Me voilà rempli d'espoir. Il ne me rendra pas moins coupable de mon geste mais Il lui donnera une raison, une vraie !

**Y+1, W+1**

J'ai reçu du courrier. Il m'a écrit qu'il avait effectué les tests que je lui avais conseillés et qu'ils s'avéraient être tous concordants avec mes déductions…Mes sombres déductions. Par cette même missive, il me remerciait à jamais de mon geste et qu'il lançait dans les plus brefs délais les démarches à la révision de 'l'enquête' qui m'avait amenée à Azkaban. L'espoir renaissait…

**Y+1, W+2**

Une semaine après sa missive, le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, qui reste un homme très influent dans le monde de la magie et ce même en dehors des frontières de notre pays, est venu m'interroger sous Véritaserum afin d'être sûr de la position à tenir pour la suite des évènements. Cet interrogatoire m'a assuré son soutien. L'espoir de sortir de cette cellule un jour se dessine de plus en plus. J'en perdrais presque patience.

**Y+1, M+1**

Un mois ! Voilà un mois que Dumbledore m'a interrogé et me voilà enfin à nouveau en interrogatoire. Mon affaire évolue, j'en suis heureux. Les conséquences qu'aura cette nouvelle avancée m'importent peu en réalité. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était qu'Ils savent. C'est maintenant chose faite. Comme disait Hagrid le garde chasse de Poudlard : « Il adviendra ce qu'il doit advenir », la suite ne me concerne pas… pour l'instant, tout du moins.

_**Muirgheal**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Titre :_** Les préjugés sont destructeurs

**_Auteurs :_** Muirgheal

**_Résumé :_** Comme un certain nombre, je me dois de montrer l'exemple. Seulement, aujourd'hui, j'ai faillit. Pourquoi ? En quoi ? Sages questions, après tout. Et bien je crois qu'il faudrait d'abord vous expliquer qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait.

**_Disclaimer :_** (JKR pour ceux qui ne s'en doutait pas). Enfin pour les persos, parce que sinon, pour l'histoire, c'est que de MOA. Cette histoire est un **Univers Alternatif**.

**_Notes de Muirgheal :_** Hi !

Je suis désolée satya mais ce chapitre n'est pas plus long que le précédents. Je tiens aussi à vous informer que le prochain chapitre, le sixième sera le dernier déjà tapés. Les autres ne sont pas encore sortis de mon imagination. Je crains qu'il ne faille attendre pas mal de temps avant de les voir arriver. Par contre, si vous avez des idées de suite pour l'après 6 ème chapitre, Dîtes le moi et je vous laisse la suite. (Je vous dirais juste où j'essaye d'aller, après à vous de voir!)

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !

_**Traduction :**_

H Hour, heure

D Day

W Week , semaine

M Month, mois

Y Year, année

**Y+3**

Deux ans après notre précédente rencontre, mon mentor m'a écrit, les débats sont flatteurs à mon intention semble-t-il. Qu'importe, c'est plus la décision qu'eux ont prise qui m'intéresse. Il ne s'y est pas opposé, au contraire même. Elle est morte, l'emmenant avec elle. Ils l'ont tuée, _empoisonnée_ pour être plus exacte. Mais pour une fois, ils avaient le soutien de l'ensemble de la communauté magique et non magique pour cela. A vrai dire, la question ne se posait même pas. Même les personnes contre l'euthanasie ou l'IVG étaient pour cette exécution. Mon affaire dans tout ça ? Là aussi ils sont tous d'accord sur un point : mon acte était légitime. Dommage pour eux qu'ils ne s'en soient rendus compte que trois ans après mon incarcération…

Cependant, ils ne m'empêcheront pas de croire qu'ils avaient raison sur un point : il y avait d'autres moyens de s'y prendre. J'ai pris la solution de facilité que m'offre ce qu'ils nomment la partie sombre de la magie. Mais j'avoue que j'ai fait fort cette fois là. Utilisé la magie 'noire' sur la poupée de la gamine. Devant elle et ses tuteurs. Crié ce sort en plein Chemin de la Joie Retrouvée ça équivalait à ce coller une étiquette 'Mangemort, tuez moi'. Malgré que j'ai sauvé le monde sorcier pratiquement quatre ans auparavant, je n'avais pas plus de droit à l'utilisation de cette branche de la magie que le commun des sorciers. Non, justement, je me devais même de montrer l'exemple.

Mais enfin ! Admettez qu'il est difficile de penser rationnellement lorsque vous croisez une gamine en pleine nuit qui papouille sa poupée qui se met à me parler pour me dire que ' Lord Voldemort aura sa vengeance' et que jamais il ne laissera 'le monde sorcier sous la direction de demi-sang et de sang de bourbes'. Excusez moi, mais sur le moment, je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre que de détruire purement et simple cet artefact. Et ce, quelque soit les spectateurs de mon geste. Bien évidement, c'était sans compter sur l'uppercut parfait mon ancien mentor, présent à ce moment, qui me pensant possédé ou je ne sais quoi me m'y KO. La vache, ma mâchoire s'en souvient encore.

En toute honnêteté, j'ai quand même mal calculé mon coup quand même. Mais il faut avouer que parmi toute les petite fille du monde magique, il a fallut que je tombe sur la gamine qu'avait recueilli mon mentor. Et Merlin sait qu'il y tenait à cette gamine. Seulement, il a ouvert les yeux et accepté la décision lorsqu'elle est tombée. C'est un homme sage mon mentor.

Quant à mon réveil, lui fut douloureux. Se faire interroger par des collègues n'est pas agréable. Ils vous sortent vos quatre vérités, affirment à qui veut l'entendre que l'on ne devrait pas accepter des ancien Serpentard dans l'unité d'auror, qu'ils savaient eux, que j'étais pourri jusqu'à la moelle et bla bla bla… Ils me font penser à Lockart ce prof qui savait sois disant tout et qui finalement est mort en tentant de s'enfuir lorsque Voldemort et ses mangemort prenaient d'assaut le château.

J'avais hésité à leur rappeler que j'avais eu recours à des sorts bien plus dangereux contre feu Lord Voldemort. Vous me direz que je ne cite que les fois où je m'en suis servi à bon escient, soit seulement à deux moments.

Pour sûr que je n'irais pas conter à mes collègues les nombreux autres moments où je m'en suis servi. Je tiens à ma liberté moi ! Puisque assurément rien que pour mon premier sort, ils m'offriraient une pension à vie ici. Que croyez-vous ? Nous ne sommes pas de sages enfants de cœurs à Serpentard. C'est même l'une de nos lignes de conduite à vrai dire…

_**Muirgheal**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Titre :_** Les préjugés sont destructeurs

**_Auteurs :_** Muirgheal

**_Résumé :_** Comme un certain nombre, je me dois de montrer l'exemple. Seulement, aujourd'hui, j'ai faillit. Pourquoi ? En quoi ? Sages questions, après tout. Et bien je crois qu'il faudrait d'abord vous expliquer qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait.

**_Disclaimer :_** (JKR pour ceux qui ne s'en doutait pas). Enfin pour les persos, parce que sinon, pour l'histoire, c'est que de MOA. Cette histoire est un **Univers Alternatif**.

**_Notes de Muirgheal :_** Hi ! Je profite de cet espace pour lancer un appel aux auteurs que ça intéresseraient, que vous pouvez à loisir imaginer la suite de mes fictions. Prévenez moi, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Les chapitres sont assez courts : c'est pour être plus vivants. Et aussi parce que si je ne coupe pas mon texte, ça ne le ferait pas vraiment.

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !

_**Traduction :**_

H Hour, heure

D Day

W Week , semaine

M Month, mois

Y Year, année

Aujourd'hui, c'est le révision de mon 'procès'. Quelqu'un leur a dit, que je n'en avais pas eu dès le départ ? D'accord, je joue sur les mots mais on ne peut tout de même pas appeler ça une REVISION de procès si il n'y a pas eu procès initial ! M'enfin bon, ce qui m'importe, c'est le jugement final…

Je suis LIBRE !

J'ai vu ma sœur. Toujours aussi hospitalière, elle m'invite à vivre chez elle le temps de récupérer mes biens et de recevoir mes indemnités, de me retourner, tout simplement.

Je demande des nouvelles de tout le monde, de son boulot et tout et tout. Je me rends compte qu'elle ne semble plus avoir les mêmes liens avec les parents qu'il y a quatre ans. J'avoue m'en étonner fortement. Ce serait-il passé quelque chose de grave durant mon incarcération ?

Horreur !

Même dans mes pires scénarii de retour à la vie du commun sorcier, je n'avais pas imaginé cela. Nos parents qui étaient si heureux de découvrir les talents de notre aîné puis du cadet et enfin du benjamin n'auraient jamais pus couper les liens avec le monde magique ainsi ! Je ferais regretter au ministère sa connerie et ses préjugés !

Que croyez vous qu'est fait le ministère suite à mon incarcération ?

_**Muirgheal**_

Pour tout vous dire, là s'arrête les chapitres qui sont déjà sortis de ma tête... j'en suis sincèrement désolée. A bientôt, je l'espère.


End file.
